It is known to provide seats that can fold to provide room for cargo in vehicles, including trucks. For example, in some vehicles, the rear seat includes a seat back and a seat cushion. The seat cushion can fold up toward the seat back into a stowed position to provide storage space in front of the seat. The seat back can fold down toward the seat cushion to a folded flat position to provide storage space above the seat. For safety and other considerations, the seat back is secured to the vehicle body to support the seat back and ensure that the seat back will not move forward while occupied.
While folding seats, particularly rear seats, offer convenience and flexibility for storing cargo, they are difficult to adjust for optimum comfort of the occupants. It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-use mechanism to provide adjustment of a folding seat in a vehicle.